For Christmas
by Ecrire
Summary: A Christmas Oneshot, some SakuNaru sweetness, set in the timejump. What does Sakura get for Christmas?


Wow I almost forgot to write a Christmas piece. This is a I'm sorry to people paitently waiting for me to update my other stories, they are coming people I promise. Anyway Merry Christmas to all and I hope you all got something you needed this Christmas.

Standard Disclaimer: Even Christmas Naruto doesn't belong to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For Christmas**

Her mother got her a book on how to preserve her own vegetables, make nutrious home made meals from scratch, and decorate the table from bits and pieces found around the house.

Sakura thanked her mother and tucked it away with all the other presents her mother had ever gotten her. The manicure kit, the book on Ikebana, the enormous every colour you could ever need makeup kit, the ridiculous shoes that made walking dangerous, etc etc...

Her father gave her a box of biscuits he'd bought in the train station on his way home from his last business trip. They were coffee flavoured, she hated coffee.

Sakura thanked her father and tucked them away to be given to Chouji where most of her father's presents went. Like the gellied cherries from last time, or the huge decorative jar of hot pepper snack mix the time before that, etc etc...

Her Hokage gave her an extra shift at the hospital on Christmas day.

Sakura thanked her Hokage and tucked it away with all the other times duty had come before pleasure as she rang Ino to say she'd be very late to her christmas party. Like the time she'd missed Shikamaru's birthday celebration because the Hokage need her at the tower, or the time she'd missed Ino's promotion to Chuunin because a team had returned with most of their insides on the outside, etc etc...

Her friends gave her little things, hair clips, notepads, sweets she liked, sometimes just a merry christmas, and they laughed together and were merry.

Sakura thanked them and gave them their presents, hair clips, notepads, sweets they liked, sometimes just a merry christmas. And she tucked it all away with the other memories that she hadn't shared with her team. Like the first time she'd saved a person, or the first time the Hokage had praised her, or the first time she'd learnt this Jutsu or that Jutsu, etc etc...

Her old teacher gave her a pat on the head and a 'well done Sakura'.

Sakura thanked her old teacher and tucked it away with all the other empty, placating compliments he'd ever given her. Like the time he'd said she didn't have to keep up with her team mates to be a good kunoichi, or the time he said it didn't matter if she couldn't finish the same exercises the boys were doing, she'd done 'very well'. And always she heard the 'for a girl' ringing out at the end of the praise.

Her blonde teammate gave her the same present as always, turning up beside her on their team's bridge as she stood moping on her way home. Sakura pulled out of her precious memories the style of his hair, the curve of his cheek, the blue of his eyes, the way he stood.

Sakura thanked him for coming and from her memory pulled Naruto's embarrassed grin. He'd lean on the railing next to her and look at the same patch of water as her and ask how she'd been. And she tell him about studying, and working, and hanging out with the others, and missions. And he'd look wistful as she described her teammates, and she could imagine him wanting to forbid her from doing missions until he and Sasuke were back and could protect her. But he'd hold his tongue and say how strong she was becoming, and there'd be real pride in his voice.

Naruto would describe what he'd been doing with Jiraya-sama, and Sakura would cluck her tongue in disapproval over their lifestyle. In her mind's eye Naruto often changed, sometimes taller, sometimes not so tall. Sometimes his hair had darkened, sometimes it had lightened in the sun, sometimes there were shadows in his eyes, sometimes they were just deeper. Sometimes, sometimes just the same.

And it was just like old times except they were waiting for Sasuke who was never late. And they would both keep casting glances towards the gates hoping to see him coming. And eventually Naruto would get impatient and get that stubborn look on his face that Sakura remembered so well. And he'd scowl like he did whenever one of his 'family' would behave like they weren't a member of said family. And he'd say that he would just go and see what was keeping the bastard and be right back if he had to drag Sasuke here by the heels. And Sakura would smile against the tears at his going and Naruto would smile and say not to worry, the bastard was probably just brushing his hair and that he 'd bring him here real quick.

And Sakura would smile and nod, and she say, sure, that she had something to do right at that moment but that if Naruto took too long she'd come looking for the both of them. That she'd help him look, they'd look together, they'd go and get Sasuke together. And Naruto would grin and say be quick, and she'd lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek as a thankyou. And he'd tuck it away with all the other kisses on his cheek that she'd given him. And she'd tuck it away with all the kisses on the cheek she'd given him. The thankyou kisses, the I'm sorry kisses, the I miss you kisses.

And he would turn to leave and Sakura would ask, her heart suddenly in her throat, if he promised. If he promised to come back, to bring Sasuke back with her. And he'd grin and promise, the promise of a lifetime. And she'd be happy and let him go, his form fading fast.

And she'd tuck it away with all the other presents he'd ever given her. All the faith, all the hope. And where there was faith and hope she'd found there was love, strong enough to keep her going. Even when he wasn't there. Even when they weren't there.

And faith and hope and love were all the presents she'd ever needed.


End file.
